Making History
by BluEagle117
Summary: Hermione uses an artifact given to her by Fawkes to save Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and herself, but unbeknownst to her, this artifact sends them to the most horrific time in human history. Mainly canon pairings, although I'm thinking of harry/Luna. rated T because of the setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Making History**

So this is my first non one-shot. Constructive criticism is always good. I do plan to have Harry travel to several periods in history, so give me some more suggestions although I have most sorted out. Also if you find any historical irregularities tell me because I should really know better. also pm me if you're a history buff or like to talk about politics from a historical point of view (it may give me more themes)

"_**Bold Italics"**_phoenix, telepathic speak. yeah I still use speech marks, and treat it like speech. and i will let you know who he is talking to)

Chapter 1: Fawkes's escape plan.

###########################################################################################################################

Hermione exited her head of house's office feeling slightly disgruntled. Sure she was relieved that the stress she had to go through this year was over, but she couldn't help feeling upset that she had to drop muggle studies just to have a normal timetable.

Just as Hermione turned a corner, she did a double take. She could have sworn she saw a large golden bird perched up on the shoulder of one of the castles many suit's of Armour. Just as she turned around she was looking into a small pair of dark eyes, belonging to a magnificent red and golden bird. the bird looked friendly, like a pet parrot smiling back at her. But something about it made her able to feel the magic radiating from the magnificent bird. Once out of the shock, she then she realized what it was.

"A phoenix" she muttered, as she lifted her arm to stroke the floating bird's feathers.

"_**Yes, indeed I am little one" **_came a small voice in her head.

She jumped in surprise before she suddenly realized what had happened. "Of course, phoenixes can use telepathy"

"_**Of course Hermione Granger, you were always the smart one of the group. In fact that is why I came to you. I knew that you understood much of my kind"**_

"Do you belong to professor Dumbledore" she said quietly.

the phoenix then flew over to the suit of Armour it was originally perched on, and resumed its original position.

_**"no little one, Albus and I are bonded. I belong to no one."**_

"Oh, sorry"

_**"it matters not little one"**_

Why _did_ you need _me_" Hermione said nervously, it was usually harry that things like this would happen to.

"_**I come for 2 reasons little one" **_Fawkes said, chuckling at her Impatience. _**"One of which I willreveal now, the other I will reveal when it is necessary. **_

"Okay" Hermione said uncertainly, shifting back so the phoenix was not so close to her face.

"_**Sometime soon, Hermione Granger, six of your peers, including yourself, will be gathered for a quest of rescue, where indeed by irony you will be in need of rescue yourselves. For that time, I give you this."**_

A gold fog watch, with a small crystal (around 2 inches tall) with an old metal ring running around the middle floating half an inch above the watch, appeared in between Fawkes and Hermione's line of sight.

"_**The button on the side will open the watch and evacuate you and the sure all of your eyes are closed,as you may be blinded if they aren't. make sure to not tell anyone about it. And remember use it only when the six are gathered, which for all you know, could be for years. **_

"I will uh... Dumbledore's phoenix"

"_**My name is Fawkes little one"**_

"O-OK" Hermione said nervously.

"_**Goodbye, Hermione Granger"**_

"Goodbye Fawkes" she said, as the bird took off from the suit of armour.

She then reached out and picked up the fog watch, before slowly the crystal slowly floated down into the clock, and the lid of the watch followed. As she held it she noticed the strange, disk like shapes carved into the watch, before sliding the watch into her pocket and setting off for the library. She was going to find out what this strange artefect was. but she never did, and only when the six were gathered did she open the strange fog watch, and use whatever power it held.

############################################################################################################################

Harry looked around, his friends Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna had wand's to they're necks.

"Give me the prophecy" Lucius Malfoy spat.

Harry looked around, he saw Hermione reaching in her pocket.

"Harry, do you trust me" she shouted.

"Of course", he replied loudly.

"Shut up mud-blood" shouted the death eater holding her.

"The smash the prophesy, and close your eyes, all of you close your eyes" she yelled

Harry quickly through the crystal ball on the ground and looked at her again. All of them looked at each other, and in silent agreement, all closed their eyes knowing Hermione must have something good up her sleeve.

Harry heard five voices shout "AvadaKeDa-"before a light that was sure to blind him, had his eyes been open, erupted, followed closely by a light ringing noise in his ears, before he fell unconscious.

############################################################################################################################

When he awoke, he was in a fancy office, not unlike uncle Vernon's, he stood up. Unlike uncle Vernon's office, all the office work appeared to be in German, and the posters were not of drill designs and football stars, but funny-looking symbols, maps of groups of buildings, and other maps that appeared to be Central-Eastern Europe. He looked over the desk and felt relieved to see his five friends all stirring and starting to wake up.

There was a funny sell in the air. He could only describe it as burned meat, remembering smell well as it was always followed by a red hand mark on his cheek, courtesy of aunt petunia.. As he turned around to look out the window he realized that the smell came from a massive chimney in the center of what he could only describe as a cluster of recently built, very dirty building. Then harry saw 3 men using carts to transport 5 dead bodies each into the building with the chimney. Harry, once realizing he was smelling burning flesh, vomited. unfortunately he vomited all over Ginny's leg. Ginny woke up with a yell.

"eww, gross harry, what the hell"

"Shut up Ginny" he whispered.

but it was to late. He then heard a shout in German. He saw a young man with blonde hair, in military uniform point him out to another older (and higher ranking by the looks of it) man. The younger man was armed with a muggle gun that harry remembered from sneaking in and playing some of Dudley's video games when he was 12. The men shouted in anger and confusion. Harry's eyes widened as he recognised the symbol on the poster in the office and on both men's arms. A swastika.


	2. Chapter 2

Making History

OK. i quite liked my last chapter (although i re-wrote it and deleted the original) and i have some followers. please review, please, please. it just feels om much better to understand how you feel about the story so far than to just see a number, you know what i mean. anyway on with it.

"_Bold Italics"_phoenix, telepathic speak. yeah I still use speech marks, and treat it like speech. and i will let you know who he is talking to)

Chapter 2: The wardens Office.

###################

There was a funny sell in the air. He could only describe it as burned meat, remembering smell well as it was always followed by a red hand mark on his cheek, courtesy of aunt petunia.. As he turned around to look out the window he realized that the smell came from a massive chimney in the center of what he could only describe as a cluster of recently built, very dirty buildings. Then harry saw 3 men using carts to transport around dead bodies each into the building with the chimney. Harry, once realizing he was smelling burning flesh, vomited. unfortunately he vomited all over Ginny's leg. Ginny woke up with a yell.

"eww, gross harry, what the hell"

"Shut up Ginny" he whispered.

But it was to late. He then heard a shout in German. He saw a young man with blonde hair, in military uniform point him out to another older (and higher ranking by the looks of it) man. The younger man was armed with a muggle gun that harry remembered from sneaking in and playing some of Dudley's video games when he was 12. The men shouted in anger and confusion. Harry's eyes widened as he recognised the symbol on the poster in the office and on both men's arms. A swastika.

###################

Harry ducked. and just in time to, as the window smashed,and bullets came pelting through the window. and just as the others awoke everything froze. he could see the 6 bullets floating in the air, like they were itching to hit the wall. he saw ginny's face, midway between disgust and suddenly realised that he could not move anything but his eyes, and neither could the others as he could see that their eyes were moving around in panic, confused and afraid of their situation and surroundings. then harry heard a voice in his head.

"_hello little ones, now i bestow upon you a gift. A gift to be able to understand, as well as speak any language created by man. use it well"_

Everything unfroze. ginny's face was now panic, the bullets flew into the wall, but none came after them.

Harry heard shouts from outside the window. this time, however, they were in english (though with a heavy german accent)

"what are you doing you idiot, that is my office. go and get them out of there"

"stay still and shut up" Harry said to the others, just as hermione recognised the flag on the wall.

"harry, but thats a swastika. how-" he heard her say.

"I know hermione, shut up" he interrupted.

the german accent continued: "if they are political prisoners put them in the camps, the can serve the Reich"

"oh my god harry, where are we" hermione whispered desperately.

"I was going to ask you the same question, but lets worry about the nazis that are about to take us to their camp"

"What is going on and what the hell is a nazi" ron said under his breath.

"muggles" said hermione gravely, "really bad muggles"

ron laughed, "then this should be easy, stunners at the ready then harry"

"no ron" Harry turned to hermione, "do you know any spells to block physical objects"

"yes but we don't have time, they will be here in a moment. as if on cue harry heard footsteps and whispering, just out the door. Hermione lowered her voice and continued. but a strong Independmenta should slow the bullets down and give us some time to either get out of the way, or use a reflecting spell like Sicubi"

harry whispered in a take charge voice. "ok ron, and and luna; get ready to stun any thing in sight, don't stop firing until i say so. and ginny: you use the reductor curse as often as your wand will allow you. neville, you and me will use independmenta while hermione uses reflection spell."

With the plan set, they all turned to the door. within three seconds the door was pulled open and they saw 5 guards outside, gun pointing right at them.

"Get out and put your hands in the air, pig" they heard from the one in the middle.

Ginny started. "REDUCTO" she shouted, causing the door to break off its hinges hurtle straight into the middle man's face, knocking him out cold.

The soldiers stared in sock at what had happened. using this to their advantage, Ron and Luna were able to stun the two on either side.

once the other 2 recovered they immediately fired an entire magazine at Ron and Luna.

Immediately Harry and Neville slowed the bullets to and almost frozen speed midair. the 2 soldiers left looked at each other in awe.

But before they could do anything other than stare hermione screamed. "SICUBI-VELOX-SAGITTAE"

A thin clear-blue shield formed, as though from some unknown tap in hermione's wand. then as the Independmenta spell wore off, the bullets shot right into the shield and reflected back, hitting the men square in the chest.

###################

OK, second chapter, please review. if you were wondering what spell that was i decided to make a three layered spell. Sicubi means reflect in latin, Velox means fast and Sagittae means arrows, as i doubt wizards in fifth year would know many spells that are used to combat. later on, though, i will show some spells like that because of the wizarding influence in the war. any way the next chapter is called : LIBERATION. and i will be explaining which camp it is, although you can guess that it is eastern europe as it is a death camp. i am trying to avoid it being auschwitz, but i'll see. if i have to re-write this i will so give me some feedback.

All the best

Alex


End file.
